


Boy

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Raziel and one of his fledgelings...
Relationships: Raziel/Original Male Vampire
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

> "from a notebook"
> 
> first mentioned July 22, 2005
> 
> (minor, mostly spag, edits)

Raziel reached down to stroke the blond locks of his fledgling, again marveling at the coloration, something fading fast from Nosgoth.

He knew his brothers saw the man only as an exotic toy, a poor choice for joining their ranks as gods. But Raziel knew things that the others did not, including things about his little pet.

While he had been content to let the young vampire sleep through the dangerous daylight hours, now was the time to rise. Surely this was one of the most lethargic of his children. And this was no time of peace. Already there had been attacks by foolish humans not too far off. But the humans would also be idiots to attack at night.

Pulling the blankets away, Raziel was suddenly happy to have not sent his pet back to a crypt to rest, uncomfortable and hungry. Knowing that discipline was necessary at some point, Raziel willingly chose to save it for later.

Instead, looking at the pale body of the young man, Raziel felt arousal course through his body. And not bothering with hesitation, Raziel brushed those blond curls away from his child's neck and bit, breaking the skin instantly to claim the first of many prizes.

Pulled from sleep, the blond let out the most airy of gasps, unable to offer anything more than a hand winding up to pull Raziel's hair from its ponytail.

Raziel just sucked at the blood coming from his child, knowing this would be more than a quick encounter. He gave his wrist to the blond mute, not even wincing as his skin broke beneath sharp fangs. He could feel the fledgling's arousal now, pressing tentatively against his body.

He wanted to tease, saying something about only needing to be asked. But this was asking...

There was lube tucked under his pillows, easy enough to find with the hand not being thoroughly worshiped. Hands still amazingly soft gripped his own partial arousal, making a tight tunnel and nearly forcing him to thrust.

Raziel had to let go of his child's neck now, lapping the last few drops of blood away before pulling his wrist back as well. He full on kissed the blond, tasting his own blood as his tongue slammed against the other vampire's.

Keeping their mouths together in a volley of violent kisses, Raziel managed to quickly slick his hands and press a pair of toughened fingers into his fledgling's body. He was sure he was drawing blood, but it didn't matter; everything would heal quickly and Raziel had also never been overly opposed to drinking his own seed from the body of another.

Fluid motions, these, from time and practice... Raziel pressed the blond's legs apart further, making him kick them upwards.

Entrance was quick and the blond's body gripped him tightly, threatening to rush things that Raziel did not want to rush.

Still kissing, not so frenzied now, Raziel thrust, slowly, not following any rhythm but the one that was keeping him at the edge of release. He wondered, if the fledgling did have a voice, if he'd be crying out. Perhaps...

The kiss finally broken, sharp teeth sank into Raziel's shoulder at the same moment he felt a hot warmth spread on his stomach.

He knew he'd be absolutely ravenous all night.

His own orgasm did little to settle his libido - he wanted more blood, fresh, human, and maybe the pleasures that went with it. He wanted the blond with him, though - this was no shortcoming at all.

This was just a morning, well, evening like too many other evenings.

"I'm hungry," Raziel said as he rolled onto his back, knowing he was bleeding on his sheets but not caring. He also knew there'd be no answer.

Blue green eyes met his, and a nod.

"Good. We'll see what's been captured lately. I remember a young girl, perhaps still a virgin. We could take her to Lord Kain and share..."


End file.
